The field of the invention is desks or tables and more specifically desk or table assemblies that include leg members, work surfaces, storage components and wire management components that can be configured and assembled to form one or a plurality of different workstation arrangements using a small number or no tools.
The office furniture industry is always evolving to meet the needs of customers. Benching systems have been developed that can be used in large open spaces to provide either temporary or permanent workstations for one or more employees. To this end, known benching systems typically include a leg structure that supports one or more desk or table top surfaces for use by one or more employees. In many cases, additional top members and leg structures can be added to an initial configuration to add additional employee workstations. Known designs often include some type of wire management system mounted to the undersurfaces of the top members for hiding power and/or data cables needed to support users at the workstations. Power receptacles are typically provided below or at the top surfaces for powering devices (e.g., computers, chargers, lighting, etc.). Storage requirements are often met by providing case goods that either mount to the undersurfaces of the top members or in some fashion to the leg structures. Other accessories such as computer shelves, screens, lighting devices, paper holders and the like are known and often are mechanically mounted to undersurfaces or edges of the top members or to the support leg structure.
While benching systems have proven particularly useful in certain applications, known benching systems have several shortcomings. First, some benching systems have been designed to have a minimal number of component parts and are supposed to be easy to assemble without the use of tools or with minimal tool use. Unfortunately, in these cases, the resulting benching assemblies are often wobbly and do not have a quality look and feel after assembly and during used.
Second, some benching systems have been developed that include a large number of components and mechanical linkages between components in order to provide a relatively high quality look and feel. Here, however, quality look and feel and accessory support typically increase expense appreciably and, because of their relative complexity, these systems typically require multi-step assembly of a large number of components and use of many specialized tools which make it difficult at best for an untrained person to assembly a configuration. Moreover, when optimal configuration requirements change (i.e., five workstations are required instead of eight), system complexity discourages reconfiguration resulting in non-optimal use of space.
Third, with the exception of adding on additional workstations to an existing configuration, known benching systems are not particularly reconfigurable for purposes other than workstation use. Thus, for instance, where a benching assembly currently includes eight workstations in a four facing four configuration and only five workstations are required, it may be advantageous to be able to reconfigure the configuration so that two of the stations could be used as general seating in the area and a third of the stations could be eliminated. Known benching systems cannot be reconfigured in this manner.
Fourth, no known benching system allows the components of a single workstation assembly to be used in their entirely in a face to face two person workstation assembly which is a particularly useful capability as it enables the useful face to face arrangement while still allowing odd numbers of workstations to be configured together for optimally supporting any number of users.